Winchester: Book One
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: Victoria is still out there, hunting down Bella. The Cullens may have killed her army, but she managed to escape and she's still after Bells. Six years later, the Cullens meet a family of hunters in Forks, one of them looking a bit too familar.
1. Prologue

**Winchester: Book One**

Life for Bella after she lives Forks. Set after the season finale of Supernatural and Eclipse, with a twist.

* * *

**Prologue**

Edward sighed as he and his family made their way through the park. They hadn't been in Forks for at least six years now. Carlisle had to quit his job when the humans began to question why he didn't age. And Edward had been forced to live behind Bella, his beloved Bella. Sudden his undead heart jerked at the thought of Bella.

One night, Alice had lost all track of her. Like she had disappeared. Or died as Rosalie so cruely put it. Edward hadn't been the same ever since. He couldn't go near his piano, Alice couldn't even shop anymore. Esme had lost all interest in mixing up the house, Emmett was no longer cracked a joke, Jasper wasn't the same and Carlisle himself rarely came home from work. Rosalie couldn't even look in the mirror anymore, the guilt and termoil finally taking its effect on her.

And yet somehow, they were visiting Forks once more for Charlie, to see him. So when they arrived at the house, they weren't expecting to find a little boy playing around a black 1967 Chevy Impala with a man who looked no older than thirty-six years old. Rosalie smiled weakly at how adorable the child looked.

"Come on buddy, try and catch me!" the man shouted, running around the car with the little boy right behind him. The little boy laughed and rushed up to him, grabbing a hold of his pant's leg. "No fair kiddo!"

"It is too fair uncle Dean!" The child protested, his blue eyes blazing with determination. "Mama said so!"

"Oh yeah?" Dean asked. The child smiled and looked over at the Cullens and frowned. "Whar's up kiddo?"

"Vampires," the child answered. The Cullens stiffened, he knew what they were? Dean turned around, looking at them as well.

"You were right about that kiddo," Dean answered. "You must be the Cullens."

"Who are you?" Rosalie snarled at him. Dean stopped and held up his hands.

"Easy sweetheart," he offered, "I come in peace."

"Yes," Carlisle said. "We're the Cullens but who are you?"

"Oh," Dean smiled. "Name's Dean Winchester. And the kid over there, is my nephew Mikey."

"It's _Michael_, Uncle Dean!" The little boy frowned.

"But I call him Mikey."

"You're nephew?" Esme asked.

"Yes ma'am. My sister-in-law's kid."

The door opened and a brunet male of thirty-two walked out, this one a bit taller than Dean. "Dean, Charlie's looking for you. The game's on." He called to his brother and looked over at the Cullens. "Here already?" he muttered before looking at them. "Come on inside. Charlie's waiting for you."

The Cullens, along with Dean and Michael walked inside. Edward watched as the little boy rushed into the kitchen. "He always runs to her." Sam said softly and Edward looked at him questionally.

"Dean Winchester, get your ass in here!" A male voice called.

"Shut up Adam!" Dean called back. "Go be a normal guy unlike me and Sammy!"

"Blow me Dean!" Adam shot back. He cried out in pain when the Cullens heard something hit him in the head. Edward stiffened at the scent that hit his nose. He rushed into the kitchen and his golden eyes widened at the sight. A brunette woman was chopping something, muttering how she was in a house filled with idiots. Michael was munching on an apple and watching her every now and than.

"B-Bella?" he whispered. Her shoulders tensed but she turned around, revealing the very girl he had fallen in love with but older. She looked no older than twenty-four with her hair in a ponytail, some strainds fall over her chocolate brown eyes. His eyes fell to the small bump on her stomach. The smell was enough to tell him she was pregnant. "You're alive?"

"I've been alive for the past twenty-four years of my life Edward." She laughed lightly and turned her head when something broke. "Michael, don't use your powers in the house."

"Sorry mama," Michael muttered. Bella sighed and bent down to pick the pieces of the broken plate when it reconstructed and lifted off the ground and back into the cabnet. "You shouldn't be bending over Mama, it hurts the baby."

"I suppose I shouldn't." Bella laughed. She looked at Edward, who was shocked. "He's special. Just this little one is going to be," she rubbed her baby bump with a affectionate smile on her face.

A blonde male walked into the kitchen, "Bells, Charlie wanted to know what that noise was."

"Sorry daddy," Michael blushed. "That was me. I got a little mad."

"At what?"

"He doesn't like vampires remember?" Bella reminded him before turning back to Edward. "Adam, this is Edward Cullen."

Adam turned and looked at him before nodding. "You're the vegetarian, huh? Well, nice to meet you. Name's Adam, Adam Milligan-Winchester."

"Edward Cullen." Edward said shakily. This man was Bella's husband? He felt venom boil in his veins at the idea of this man marrying _his_ Bella. Suddenly, by some unknown force, he was sent into the wall. The commotion caused the Cullens and Dean and Sam to come into the kitchen.

"Michael Adam Winchester put him down now!" Bella directed towards her son. However, he didn't seem to be listening, his eyes were a bright blue, with a hint of silver in them as he started at Edward, his gaze cold and hard.

"Michael," it was Adam this time. "Let him go son, now."

Edward crashed to the ground, coughing, which strangely wasn't something he needed to do, but the boy had actually started to crush his windpipe. Bella dropped to her knees and hugged her son close to her. Adam walked over to Edward and helped him up. "I'm sorry about him. He's a bit...protective of his mother."

"Mikey," Dean called. "What the hell is going on in your mind?"

"He hates him," Michael seethed, looking at Edward. "He hates the fact that Daddy is married to Mommy. He claims Mommy belongs to him!"

"Michael," Bella said looking at her son. "You shouldn't have looked in his mind."

"I didn't. His thoughts and actions were clear as a bell mother." Michael spoke again, this time his voice was just a bit darker but more cold before he turne his ice blue eyes on the vampire once more. Edward was chilled by his gaze.

_I could set you on fire right here and now and scatter your ashes into the winds_, Michael's thoughts creeped into his mind. _But I'll save you for after I kill the redhead._

"Victoria," Edward breathed out. He gazed over at Bella, who had tightened her grip on Michael. "She's still after you?"

"A mate for a mate," Bella sighed. "She came after me once when I was pregnant with Michael. If Dean and Sam hadn't of been there, I don't know what I would have done."

Edward turned to Adam. "And where were you when she was attacked?"

"In Hell," he answered coldly. Michael suddenly yawned and Adam's anger melted away. "Alright sport, time for bed."

"But-"

"Now Michael Adam," his father frowned before picking him up and helping Bella up as well. Bella walked with her husband, telling the Cullens she would be back soon to explain everything as she and Adam walked up the stairs, Michael bidding Charlie a small goodnight as they ascended the stairs. Bella opened the door to Michael's room as her husband set him down on the bed.

"Night Daddy," he whispered.

"Night kiddo." Adam smiled and kissed his forehead. Bella smiled and walked over, kissing her son on the cheek.

"Night sweetheart, we love you." She told him.

"I love you too," he whispered before falling asleep. Turning to her husband, Bella wrapped her arms around his waist as he held her close, rubbing her back with his hand. They stared down at their child before Adam brushed some of the boy's chocolate brown bangs out of his eyes.

Once they were downstairs, Adam set Bella down on the couch before he took a seat next to her. They sat in the living room with the Cullens, her brother in laws and her father.

"Alright Bella," Carlisle said with a small smile. "If you would care to explain."

"What would you like to know?" she asked.

"Where were you?" Alice asked. "Your future went blank. We thought you were dead."

Bella smiled. She pulled out a small amulet from her neck. "You must have been blocked by this. It's a hunter's amulet. Or it might have been Michael."

"How were you pregnant?" Rosalie asked before looking at Adam. "You said you were in Hell."

"I was in Hell. I went to Bella before going to fight Lucifer. It was a last mintue request." Adam said with a sigh, grasping Bella's hand.

"Fight Lucifer? You fought the devil?" Rosalie asked, not believing him.

"I can testify to that," Sam said.

"Same here." Dean sighed rubbing his jaw. "Damn it Sammy, I had no idea you punched that damn hard."

"Dean," Sam began.

"I didn't really fight the devil. Michael, the Archangel not my son, he fought Lucifer using my body when it was suppose to be Dean." Adam said looking at his half brother. "I was just a replacement, since I still carried John Winchester's blood in me. Despite being his bastard son."

"You aren't a bastard!" Sam and Dean snapped.

"How many times do we have to tell you that kid?" Dean asked. "You're family, it doesn't matter who your mom was to us, it could have been our mom or yours, but you're still a fucking Winchester."

"Dean Nicholas Winchester," Bella snapped at her brother. "Language."

"Sorry," he muttered.

"As Adam was saying," Bella sighed before turning her attention back on the Cullens. "He had been in Hell during my pregnancy yes, but he had willing agreed to stay there until after Michael was born."

"Why? Emmett asked.

"It took nine months for God to take away some of the damage Lucifer had caused." Dean said. "He huffed and puffed and he blew down most of the damn Earth. Earthquakes in Eastarn Asia, droughts and femine in Europe, illness in the States. It wasn't pretty. Not to mention we had to find the four rings again."

"I remember that," Carlisle said with a sigh.

"So Bella," Rosalie said with a frown, glaring at the small silver ring on her finger. "When did you get married?"

"A year afer Michael was born," Bella sighed. "Adam had said he wanted to take things slow."

"You said Michael was special," Edward reminded her. "Care to explain?"

"Angel genes," Dean smirked when Adam explained it. "When Bella and I...became intimate, Michael, once again the Archangel, was still inside me. So, some of his powers passed on to our son. And our other child as well," the blonde male placed his hand on Bella's growing stomach.

"Please let it be a girl," the Cullens heard Dean and Charlie mutter.

"Bella," Alice whispered. "Why did you go?"

The room became quiet suddenly and Bella sighed, leaned her head on Adam's shoulder. Edward frowned when Adam bent down and kissed her hair, whispering how it was okay if she didn't want to tell them but she shook her head and looked at him before he kissed her forhead softly.

"I had to go. Victoria was after me. Not you, you guys were innocent. So, I packed up, telling Charlie where I was going but told him not to tell or even think about where I was when Edward or anymore was around him. I went to live with my uncle Bobby," Bella paused and looked at them. "He trained me into being what I am now."

"What are you?" Edward asked.

"I'm a hunter," Bella answered. "And I'm damn proud of it."


	2. Departure

**Winchester: Book One**

Life for Bella after she lives Forks. Set after the season finale of Supernatural and Eclipse, with a twist.

**AN: **Thank you to all who like this story so far. I'm trying to get better at writing because I'm trying to write a novel or something close to it. I just can't start it right. But I'm glad you all love this story. I for one love Michael (Mikey.)

And like I said, this would have a twist to it. So Adam accepted Michael, but he did it after he was resurrected by the Angels, but they didn't know that and neither did Castiel or the Winchesters. Bella comes into the story just after Adam awakens in Bobby's house. Also, she left Edward for a good reason, revealed in this chapter.

I do not own Supernatural or Twilight

* * *

**Chapter One: **Departure

You would think that after killing an entire army of newborns, trying to spare one of them only for them to die, and breaking your best friend's heart, along with a part of your own would be enough pain for an eighteen year old girl to hand, especially when her vampire boyfriend helped take down the damn army for her own safety.

Like hell it was.

Victoria was still out there. She was still after me, wanting to kill me for what happened to James. And I wasn't about to stay at home and wait for her to come and end me. No, I would be going down with a fight. I looked over at my duffle bag, packed up with my clothes and some money Charlie had given me and from my graduation. I knew where I was going and I would make sure the Cullens didn't know about it.

This was my battle to fight, not theirs.

Pulling out the amulet I had gotten from my uncle when I was eight, I placed it around my neck. I don't know what it did, but from what Dad old me once, it was a way to keep demons off your trail. So it should work on vampires too. I hope so, anyway. Slinging my duffle bag over my shoulder, I jogged down the stairs, careful not to trip and found Charlie sitting at the table, his face sullen and filled with worry. I know he was worried about Jake, after all, having the right side of your body broken isn't something I'd like either. But Charlie knew the feeling, had experienced it many times before and after I was born all until I was fourteen years old. All that time, he had trained me on the basics of being a hunter, how to know what you're dealing with, how to hold your ground and more importantly, when to run.

"Hey," I announced, making my presence known, he looked up at me and gave a small smile.

"Hey," he whispered and patted the spot next to him on the couch. I walked over, taking a seat before looking at my father. "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

I nodded once. "Yeah, I want to do this. I _need _this, Charlie. It's in my blood, just like you and Uncle Bobby said. I deserved to know how to defend myself." I told him, my mind replacing the events that had happened out on the battlefield, replacing the events in the ballet studio a year ago. I unconscientiously traced the scar on my wrist, feeling the teeth marks and shuddering from the chill.

Charlie seemed to have noticed but didn't say anything. He took my hand in larger one and rubbed my knuckles softly before I looked up at him once more with a small smile before his own grew a bit more. "You're sure I can't change your mind?"

"I'm sure. Besides, you did want me to get some distance from the Cullens." I joked lightly.

"Yeah about them," he muttered. I could tell he was still a bit upset at not knowing his daughter had been dating and for a short time engaged to a vampire, he had finally figured it out when I told him to think really hard about the killings and missing people in Seattle. He put two and two together and noticed my scar once again, finally getting everything. "What do I tell them? I mean, I'm pretty sure Alice might have already seen this."

"She won't; at least I hope not." I told myself more than him. "The amulets uncle Bobby gave us should work well."

He nodded and arose and I did the same as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a pair of keys and tossed them my way. "I think you need a better car than your truck. It's black," he smiled at me and I raised an eyebrow before walking outside and found a black Mercedes Benz parked in the driveway. I turned to him and he nodded. "Hope you like it," he told me and I hugged him.

"I'm gonna miss you dad."

He kissed my hair, "Me too Bells. Be sure to call me when you get there okay?"

"Alright, I will." I smiled and ran a hand through my hair and stopped before looking down at it. Edward's engagement ring was still on my finger and I sighed, pulling it, even though it felt like I was tearing off a small portion of my heart in the process, and handed it to Charlie. "Give this to him when you see him?"

"You bet," he smiled and kissed me once more. "And I'll tell Billy and Jake as well."

"Alright," I nodded and opened the car door and looked at my dad once more. "I love you Dad. I'll call when I get there."

He nodded and watched as I drove off. It took me about a day to get to South Dakota and another hour to get to my uncle's. I parked the car and noticed a parked Impala. John Winchester was here? No, maybe Dean and Sam were. John had changed his car a while back. I sighed and got out the car, looking at the house. I knew uncle Bobby didn't know I was coming. He was probably out on a hunt, but it wasn't bad if I checked first.

Walking up to the door, I knocked on the door. "Uncle Bobby?"


	3. Reunions and Attractions

**Winchester: Book One**

Life for Bella after she lives Forks. Set after the season finale of Supernatural and Eclipse, with a twist.

**AN: **There's a poll on my profile about who I want Dean and Sam to end up with. Vote please!

I do not own Supernatural or Twilight

* * *

**Chapter Two: **Reunions and Attractions

I knocked again after there was no answer. "Uncle Bobby?" I called again. The door swung open and I came face to face with the everest green eyes of Dean Winchester. I wanted to turn around and run suddenly remembering my childhood crush on Dean. He had been someone I admired from when I was ten years old and that turned into a crush after he saved my self from a ghoul. Sam on the other hand, saw me as a baby sister.

"Can I help you?" His husky voice made me blush. I wasn't attracted to him anymore but he had a small affect on me.

"Um," I paused, mentally scowling myself before taking a deep breath and exhaling. "Hiya Deanie. Remember me?"

He took a good look at me and suddenly the most cutest grin came across his face. "Bella!" he smiled pulling me into a hug.

I laughed and pulled away but he ruffled up my hair with his large hand. "Damn it Dean, I'm not eleven anymore!" I pulled away from him and began to smooth out some of my hair. "Jeez, you never grow up do you?"

"I'm thirty and loving it!" he smirked.

"Ass," I muttered under my breath and he lead me inside. I was met with a somewhat shocking sight. I recognized Sam instantly, with is light brown hair and hazel colored eyes, not to mention he resembled Dean a bit. A man in a tan trenchcoat stood in the back, staring at me with interest and confusion. Uncle Bobby's ears had turned red and so had his neck and face. A blonde male about a year older than me sat on the bed, not really interested since he was looking at the floor.

"Isabella Marie Swan, what the hell are you doing in South Dakota?" my uncle asked me. I didn't cringe at his tone. "Does Charlie know you're here? Did you run away? Was it that boy again?"

"Boy?" Dean and Sam asked together.

"Something we need to know Bells?" Dean asked.

"Some boy dumped a year back, left her in the forest. She was dead on her feet for months." Bobby frowned in my direction. Of course Charlie would tell his own brother about the Cullens. "Damn vampires, always causng trouble."

That I wasn't expecting. "To answer your questions Unlce Bobby, yes Charlie knows and in a way I did run away. But not from Charlie," I said with a sigh before glancing at the trenchcoat guy in the back. He was still watching me so I turned back to Dean and Sam. "Where's your dad? Hunting somewhere?"

They fell silent for a moment. "Dean? Sam?"

"John Winchester died a few years back," I looked at the trenchcoat guy once more. "He did to save their lives. I'm sorry."

I nodded, suddenly numb. John was dead? The man I considered a mentor was gone, ripped away from me before I could ever thank him again for helping my dad and me. I took a deep breath and turned to my uncle. "Where do I put my things?"

"Upstairs. And while you're at it, pretty boy here needs some fresh air. Take him outside and left him help you." Unlce Bobby said nodding his head in the blonde boy's direction. He arose and turned to looked at me. I felt my heart stop suddenly but shook it off.

"Come on," I muttered and opened the door and he followed me outside.

"I'm Adam by the way," his voice reminded me of Dean's but younger. I turned and nodded.

"Bella," I answered. "So why are you in there? You a cilent?"

"More like Dean and Sam's half brother on John's side."

I took another look at him. He had blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen. Adam was, in a word, attractive. I guess the Winchester genes do that to the males in the family. I nodded and opened my trunk when my cell phone went off. I sighed and reached into my pocket. Alice was calling me. Frowning, I pressed the ignore button and shut off my phone. If I was ever going to call Charlie, I would wait for him to do it. I didn't trust the Cullens.

"Dodging someone?" Adam asked me, his eyebrow raised.

"My ex's sister," I told him truthfully.

"As if the one who left you in the forest?"

"That one," I smiled lightly at him. "So, what about you? Any girlfriends?"

"None," he shrugged. "Unless you're offering."

"Funny," I muttered.

"Hey, I'm serious."

I handed him my dufflebag and shut the trunk. "Look I'm flattered by your offer but I just broke up with my ex and told my best friend I only saw him as a brother. I'll admit that I find you extremely attractive but I'm just not ready."

"Truthful," he smirked. "I like you."

"Don't get too flattered by it blondie." I sighed and walked off, snatching my bag from him and walking up the stairs.

* * *

Adam's POV

I awoke with a gasp. Damn it Zachariah, stop trying to contact me. I sighed and rubbed my now throbbing temples. I had been kept in this house for almost twenty-four hours and the only pleasure I actually got out of it was Wheel's neice Bella.

"Hey," I turned and almost had to pinch myself. Bella stood there in nothing more than boy shorts and a tank top. She walked over, giving me a good look at her legs and sat down next to me on the cot. I just stared at her. Her brown hair fell over her shoulder and it looked like she had been tossing and turning. What I wouldn't give to have her toss and turn underneath me. Or have those legs wrapped around me.

"Hey," I answered back.

"Um, Uncle Bobby and the guys left a while back, told me to watch out for you. Are you hungry?"

I nodded once. "Yeah," I told her. A small smile cross her lips and I wanted to kiss her. God, she didn't know how hot she was, or what she did to me. She arose and I gulped down the lump in my throat at the sight of her ass. She kept her back to me and I suddenly decided to get up and walk over to her. I stood next to her and watched as she washed the vegetables she had found in Bobby's fridge. The light caught something on her wrist. A scar that reminded me of a cresent moon and it sparkled in the sight. I took her arm and held it up.

"How'd you get this?"

"Vampire attacked me." she shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing too bad expect its a bit ugly."

Suddenly I leaned down and pressed my lips to her scar, running my tongue along the smooth skin. She stiffened and I caught the blush spread along her cheeks before I pressed the scar, still using the tongue. She let out small moan and I smiled before pulling away. "I don't think its ugly. You actually get a real vampire, something I never got to do. I was eaten by a ghoul and ressurrected by angels through."

"That sounds cool, the angel part anyway. I can only imagine how painful it must be to be eaten by ghouls. I was kidnapped by one once."

I looked up at her. "When?"

"I was ten years old. Dean saved me and I ended up having a small crush on him."

I frowned, feeling jealousy bubble in my stomach but I just shrugged it off. "But," she continued and looked at me. "I grew out of that crush when I was fourteen."

"Have you ever had a boyfriend, aside from the vampire?"

"No," she sighed. "Edward was my first boyfriend."

"Huh," I looked her up and down and smirked. "Such a shame, guess that means I don't have a chance with you."

"Right," she rolled her eyes and than turned to me. "Sit down,"

"Why?"

She rolled her eyes and leaned in, kissing me square on the mouth. I stood there stiff after she pulled away. "Sit down Adam so I can give you your dinner."

"Okay," I muttered and went to sit down.

* * *

Dean's POV

As Sam and I drove back, I decided to bring up something. "Adam likes Bells."

"How can you tell?"

"They were flirting outside and if you had been paying attention, you would have noticed the way he was staring at her. While Bobby was talking to her, Adam was looking at Bella like he was seeing the sun for the first time. He reminded me of dad when he fell for mom."

"So you think Adam is in love with her?"

"He's getting there," I laughed.

"But why Bella?"

"Sammy," I looked at him. "Open your eyes. I mean, he wants her. I mean, if it wasn't for the twelve year age difference, the fact that she just broke up with the vampire and that she nothing more than a sister to me, I would _so _want her too. But I don't want her that way. Adam had more of a chance than I do."

Sam just laughed as we headed back to Bobby's.


	4. Last Request

**Winchester: Book One**

Life for Bella after she lives Forks. Set after the season finale of Supernatural and Eclipse, with a twist.

**AN: **There's a poll on my profile about who I want Dean and Sam to end up with. Vote please!

I do not own Supernatural or Twilight

Warning: Short chapter and mild sex scene

Also, the winners for the poll are Leah/Sam and Moira/Dean.

* * *

**Chapter Three: **Last Request

Adam's POV

I wasn't sure what happened. One moment, I'm sitting down at the table with Bella, and she stands up to go into the other room for just a minute and suddenly I'm in a very artistic room with none other than Zachariah. He smiled at me, "Well Adam, it would seem that you've come a bit preoccupied with the Winchesters' lady friend."

Was there a problem with being attracted to Bella Swan?

I mean, she was beautiful. Her brown hair fell to her back, her chocolate brown eyes made me feel like I had butterflies in my stomach. Everything about her, from her smile to when she bit her lip, made me want to just grab her by her face and kiss her senseless.

"So?" I raised an eyebrow

"I'm sorry but we can't allow that," Zachariah said with humble shrug of his shoulders. "She's...from bad blood."

"Meaning?"

"She's just not worthy of you," the angel smiled. "She's a living human and you're...well, just a vessel."

Just a vessel? What the hell was so wrong with that? What was so wrong with possibly being in love with Bella? Whoa, where did that come from? "I don't care," I heard myself whisper before looking up at him, hate for the angel deep in my eyes. "She's more important to me than my mother. If I have to become Michael's sword, it'll be for her. Not the world, not for Heaven, just her."

"How touching," Zachariah shrugged than snapped his fingers. My stomach churned and I reeled over, vomiting up blood. "But how will you become anything if you're bleeding internally?"

I groaned, still vomiting, and fell to the floor, suddenly lightheaded from lack of blood. As my vision faded, all I could think about was Bella.

* * *

Bella's POV

It had been a week since Dean and Sam failed to save Adam from the angels. I didn't blame them, they tried and that was something. I sat on the bed in Uncle Bobby's guest room staring at the seven hundred missed calls from Edward and Alice. I had been ignoring them all week and was waiting for a call from Dean or Sam. They didn't even know where Castiel was.

Uncle Bobby was out at the store. So that left me alone. Soon, I found myself asleep but I was soon reawakened when I felt someone run their fingers along my skin. I snapped my eyes open and grabbed my attacker, pinning them to my bed and grabbed the dagger I kept under my pillow, placing it to their throat. I reached carefully for the light switch and flipped it on and hand to swallow down the gasp in my throat.

"Adam?" I whispered.

He only nodded before kissing me senseless. I loosened my hold on the knife but tightened it and pulled away, letting the blade dig into his skin. "How do I know you're Adam? For all I know, you could be a ghoul or some shifter." I snarled at him.

He shrugged. "You've been hiding from your ex for, what, two weeks now? And, you kissed me in order for me eat dinner, when I really just wanted to have sex with you. And, I did this," I blushed deeply when he kissed my scar, running his tongue along it as well, before gently sucking the skin. I bit back a moan and almost screamed at the heat rising in my body. The same thing had happened when Adam did this the first time, I'd know if it was an impostor. My senses would have gone off by know. Well, they were, but it wasn't in danger, Adam didn't scream danger right now, he only screamed of something angelic.

"Dean and Sam," I started. "They didn't get you out. How are you here?"

"_Because of me_" a voice said in my head. I locked eyes with Adam, only his eyes weren't just blue anymore, they held a hint of silver. "_I am the archangel Michael. Adam is now my vessel, but he has asked for one last request. To be with you as one._"

I looked into his eyes once more, seeing the blue in his eyes and a blush on his cheeks. "Bella," Adam whispered in a hushed tone, "I love you."

"What?" I breathed out, my heart swollen by his words.

"I know this is stupid, but I fell for you the moment I looked at you. I just...I didn't want to make moves on you, but I did anyway. And," he stopped and kissed me again, this one more passionate than the last, his fingers in my hair and my knife fell to the ground with a like thud, my hands tangling in his hair, our lips mashing together. I felt my back hit the mattress and our eyes met when we pulled away for air.

"Do you love me?" he whispered. I nodded weakly. I did love Adam, more than I did Edward or Jake.

"I do," I whispered back, staring into his eyes. I kissed him, softly. We pulled away and hastily removed our clothes.

When I woke up the next morning, Adam was gone but I didn't cry. He had told me he wouldn't be there when I awoke. I wouldn't tell Dean or Sam about our meeting, not for a while. It wasn't until I walked outside to find Dean and Uncle Bobby but no Sam or Adam. My heart suddenly broke and I rushed up to them.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Bells," Dean started I saw his eyes as he told me.

"Don't fucking sugar coat it Dean! Tell me where they are!" I snapped.

"In hell," he whispered.

"How?" I whispered, wrapping an arm around my stomach, with good reason.

"Sam was going to jump in when Michael decided it would be fun to want to slay his brother. Sam falls in and Michael reaches after him and they fall in together. But when Michael, Adam I mean, looked at me, he has something in his time. It was he was telling me to tell you, he was sorry."

I nodded mutely.

"Bella," Uncle Bobby said, "You gonna be alright?"

"Well," I whispered. "Now I know I have to come out and say it."

"What?" Dean asked.

"A week after Adam disappeared again, he showed up in my room. We talked and other things," I told them looking at them. "And when I woke up, he was gone. I got sick about a week later, than after a few more weeks it got worse. I thought I was sick and then it went away. So, I went to the doctor about a few days ago and it turns out...I'm well,"

"You're what Isabella?" Uncle Bobby asked.

I whispered the response. "What Bells?" Dean asked, straining his hearing to catch a word I said.

"I'm two months pregnant okay!" I snapped at them. "And Adam's the father."

There was silence around us. Dean, being the first to recover, decided to speak his mind. "Damn, didn't know the kid had it in him," he paused and looked at me. "Pack your bags, you're coming with me."

"What?" my uncle and I chorused.

"Yes Bobby, she's coming with me. Knowing you, you'll probably have the kid aborted. Adam, if God's sweet ass lets it happen, has a chance of coming back. Heaven's in a state of chaos right now, so you can only imagine what God has in store," Dean looked at me. "What are you waiting for missy?"

I rushed inside and packed all of my things before stuffing them in Dean's car. I slid into the backseat and he shook his head but understood. The passenger seat wasn't mine. It was Sammy's. I took one last look at my uncle's house and leaned against the window, listening to Dean's heavy rock music before I fell asleep, my hand on my small baby bump.


	5. Silence Breaks the Calm

**AN**: I'm back! Sorry for not updating, I was having serious writer's block on this one. :(

But I'm going to update!

Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter Four: **Silence Breaks the Calm

The sleeping residents in Charlie's house were awakened by the sound of gunshots. Bella and Adam jolted awake and quickly grabbed whatever weapon they could find. Bella had a knife she kept under her pillow while Adam grabbed a shot gun. Both ran outside, along with Sam; who was carrying a machete, only to find Dean and Michael. The five year held a shot gun in his hands, aimed it at a can that was sitting on the fence and fired, hitting it dead on.

"Of, it's outta here!" Dean cried, a grin crossing his face. He did a little dance and turned, meeting the angry glares of his sister in law and half brother while his other brother was walking back towards the house, shaking his head. "Oh boy."

"Oh boy is right, Dean." Bella replied, crossing her arms over her chest. Her brown eyes were narrowed and Adam knew that met she was pissed. "What were you thinking, teaching my five year old son how to use a gun when his family is asleep at five-thirty in the morning?"

"Sorry Mama," Michael blushed lightly as he spoke. He handed the gun to Dean and walked up to his parents, "I wanted to get an early start on my morning training so I could help you with breakfast. Uncle Dean caught me as I was heading down the stairs."

"Sorry Hells Bells." Dean smirked.

A growl caught their attention and Michael's smile turned into a cold expression as he turned towards Edward, who stood there with the rest of the Cullens. His blue eyes were now a silver-blue and he looked just a bit older.

"Edward," Bella nodded towards him before smiling towards the others. "Cullen family."

"Morning Bella," Alice chirped before flashing over to her and hugging her, careful of her baby bump before turning Adam. "Pleased to see you again, Adam."

"Alice," he smiled. He turned back to Michael, "Come on sport, Uncle Dean and I will help you finish up training and after breakfast, we'll see if Cas can come and see you."

Michael's frown turned into a huge smile before he nodded. "I can't wait to see Cas!" he told his father. Adam and Dean shared a look. The little boy had a strange effect on the Arch Angel. He smiled around Michael and enjoyed his company more than anyone else's. Although, he was also soft on Bella. Dean had teased the angel, saying that he had a crush on her. Bella smiled and gave all three a kiss, a kiss on the cheek for Dean and Michael and quick kiss for Adam, before going back to sleep. Alice and Esme said they would make breakfast with Michael (much to the child's protest but he calmed down after Esme smiled warmly at him and promised he could give his mother her breakfast.)

* * *

Bella smiled down at her husband as he rested his head on her lap, his ear pressed against her swelling abdomen. "You do know you can't hear it yet, right?"

"Har, har," he laughed and kissed her belly button and she laughed. "I'm just glad we're going to learn what it is. I'm tried of calling our baby an 'it'."

"You call it that a second ago,"

"I'm going to ignore that." Adam smirked. "What do you wanna name it if it's a girl?"

Bella shrugged, "Gabrielle Kate?"

"Gabrielle?"

"After Gabriel," Bella grinned, thinking of the angel who had saved her life as a child. "He saved me when I was nine. I didn't think I'd run into him again."

Adam hummed, "Alright, Gabrielle it is. But no Kate, I think my mom would like it if she didn't have a child named after her. Grandkids is all she wanted." He sighed and kissed his wife sweetly on the lips before jumping off the bed, "Almost forgot."

"Forgot what?"

Adam grinned and walked into the closet before coming back with a wrapped package. "Open it."

"Adam, it isn't anything special."

Adam gave a look of foreign hurt, "You forgot our anniversary was on Valentine's Day? Isabella, I'm speechless."

Bella frowned and grabbed the the present. "Shove it up your ass." she chided before tearing at the paper, careful not to get another paper-cut. She opened the box and her eyes widened. Inside was a silver bracelet with a heart and the engravement, _Forever Yours_. There was also a locket and she opened it to reveal a picture of Adam, Bella and a two year old Michael. She smiled and looked up at her husband with misty eyes.

"Should I still shove it up my-"

She silenced him with a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed back. After a few minutes, he broke it, and grinned. "I love you," she smiled.

"I love you too." he replied.

"And if its another boy?" she asked, placing a hand where their child was growing, "What do you wanna name it?"

"John, after the father I never knew."

Bella 'awwed' and gave him another kiss. "That's sweet."

Someone cleared their throat and both turned to see Rosalie glaring at them. Her gold eyes flicked to Bella's stomach before she shook her head, "Some guy named Castiel is here to see you." she grumbled. Both nodded and Adam walked down the stairs, Bella stayed behind and place a hand on Rosalie's shoulder.

"I guess I should have told you, but," she leaned in an whispered, "You're the godmother, Rose."

Then she left the shocked blonde vampire standing in her bedroom.

* * *

Michael laughed as he and his father wrestled in a tickle fight. Castiel watched, a smile on his face as the child grinned before looking at Castiel. "Wanna play outside, Cas?" he asked. The angel looked confused ad Michael escaped Adam's hold and rushing over to the angel, taking his hand. "Come on Cas!"

Bella walked out the kitchen and watched her five year old man-handle the angel. "Be nice, Michael."

"I will, Mama!" he promised, despite the wicked gleam in his eyes. As Michael opened the door with his mind, someone stood there. He looked to be at least seventeen, his silver/blue eyes boring to the child's. Bella reached for her gun when he stood his head and held up his hands.

"I'm on your side. And besides," he paused and stepped into the household, ruffling Michael's hair before nodding to Castiel before turning to Adam, Bella and the rest of them. "Would you really attack your own son, mom?"


	6. Surprises You'd Never Except

**AN**: This a short chapter. I'm pissed off at the moment at my high school counselors and my college.

But other than that, I'm trying to juggle school, homework and several story ideas.

Review please. It will lift my spirits. Also, I have a poll on my profile for who you all think Bella should be with in my Glee/Twilight fanfic, _What the Hell_. The poll ends on the 11th of March.

Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter Five: **Surprises You'd Never Except

Dean was the first to react. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Mom?" he asked before looking between Bella, who wore a look of pure shock, and the young man standing just a few feet from him. He looked at the boy once again, taking in a blue plaid shirt he wore, the black leather jacket with a gray hoodie and the dark blue skinny jeans and Converses. The boy's hair was a bit of a rumpled mess of mocha brown, his eyes an electric blue that pierced into your soul, with the light flecks of silver in the irises. His cheeks were tinted a light pink and the dimples from his smile on added to the confusion. The boy looked nothing like either of them-maybe a bit like Bella if he squinted and was lankier than Adam. He turned to Castiel.

"Please tell me you know the Logan Lerman look-alike."

Castiel raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

The older brunet laughed at the comment before he bent down to Michael's level, once again ruffling his hair. "Hey there buddy, remember me?" he asked.

Michael nodded, "Of course I do," he smiled. "You're me, obvious eleven years into the future."

Silence rang out before Rosalie scoffed, "Is this some kind of joke?" she demanded.

Future-Boy stood up and with a flick of his wrist, Rosalie turned to a Barbie doll. He picked her up, the wicked gleam the young Michael had been sporting a few moments ago shining bright. He flipped it up in the air and caught it with the greatest of ease. He then danged it between his thumb and fore finger, "How's this for a joke, Vampire Barbie?"

"I'm going to kill you!" Rosalie shrieked, though her mouth couldn't move. Future-Boy gave the doll to Emmett.

"Don't drop her," he warned, "She could still break into a million pieces." He turned back towards the others and waved his hand. "Like Mini-Me said, I'm your son," he pointed to Bella and Adam as he spoke earning a slight look of shock from Adam now, "Michael Adam Winchester. And the reason why I'm here is simple: I need your help."

"You mean, _we_ need their help, Michael Adam."

Future-Michael turned around to see a small brunette girl, her face just as heart shaped as Bella's was. She looked no older than fourteen, her chocolate brown eyes were just as alluring as Bella's was. Despite her short size, she was well fit and looked like she had been training since she was still in diapers. Her brown hair was held in a messy ponytail, her full lips set in a frown as her face was scrunched up. Her arms were crossed over her chest. Like Future-Michael, she wore a leather jacket, but her blouse was a navy blue color and she wore dark gray skinny jeans and blue and gray Chucks. A laptop bag was on her shoulder and a pair of reading glasses rested onto her head in front of a pair of sunglasses.

"Sorry about that, _Ellie._" he smirked and she frowned, a amber colored flashing in her eyes. She was about to raise her hand when someone else stopped her. A hand curled around her wrist, this one a tawny color, and she was pulled into a warm chest.

"That's enough Gabrielle." Spoke the warm voice of a sixteen year old boy. He had a honey-brown skin complexion, his eyes evergreen with specks of gold in them. He look a foot taller than the girl, his hair curly. Unlike the two brown haired teens, he wore a dress shirt with a Dior gray tie and skinny jeans, wearing Dior gray Chucks and several wrists bands. Around his neck was a silver cross pendant. He set her hand down and stood in front of the girl, blocking her from Future-Michael.

"What Michael is trying to say, is that we would like your assistance in fixing the future. I will not go into details just yet, but I believe it is important that you know our names. You already know Michael. The girl is Gabrielle Winchester, your daughter."

Dean narrowed his eyes at the boy. "And who are you?'

The tawny-skinned male bowed before arising. "My name is Emil, and I am an Angel of the Lord. And Gabrielle's..."

"Lover." Michael rolled his eyes as he spoke. "Which is basically rape since she's only eleven you're like two thousand years old. Oh wait! Doesn't that sound familiar?" The blue eyed teenager glanced over at his mother before locking eyes with Edward. He nodded, "Yup, it most definitely does."


	7. A Name Given

**Chapter Six: **A Name Given

"Enough Michael," Gabrielle snapped towards her brother, her brown eyes darkening a few shades. With a frustrated groan, she turned to her future parents, "We have a problem. A big one."

"How big?" Sam asked.

Emil sighed, "Lucifer big."

"Along with Raphael and the Volturi." Future-Michael grumbled, although almost everyone heard it. With a wave of his hand, Rosalie turned back to her orignial self, "Lucifer teamed up with Raphael and they gained the interest of the Volturi. Case in point, we're all screwed."

"Wow, Michael, so helpful," Gabrielle spoke with pure sarcasm.

"Hey, I'm just preaching the truth Gabby."

"I told you not to call me that!" she screamed, breaking all the lights in the house as result. Emil wrapped an arm around her waist and she calmed down. Containing her emotions, she took a deep breath and looked at her older brother. "You know I _hate_ that nickname. That creep called me that when..."

Emil tightned his grip, assuring her he was there. "You're safe, Gabrielle. Your brother and I will protect you."

She sighed and nodded. Future-Michael tensed before in quick moment, he had Bella on the ground and his hand outstretched. The entire house fell silent as a dark haired vampire was frozen just a few inches from Michael's hand. His eyes were a mercury color and he arose with Bella. He nodded towards Emil, who took a hold of the frozen vampire and wrapped some kind of chain around him. Gabrielle closed her eyes and began to mutter a chant. Time started up again and the vampire snarled at Bella.

"Bold move, vamp." Younger Michael muttered.

Dean grinned, "This is why I love you, kid." he told him, ruffling up his hair. The older Michael have a secret smile before pulling out a very familar looking revolter. Dean and Sam tensed up, "How did you get that, kid? It's gone."

"Meg was kind enough to give it to me before I killed her," he explained. "Only this time,"

He fired a shot at the vampire's leg and it let out a wail. The leg burned off quickly and Michael kept a poker face. "Endless bullets and easy kills."

Emil sighed and guided Gabrielle out of the room, and asked if anyone else would like to come along. Esme, Alice and Rosalie left, as well as Carlisle. Bella stayed behind but sent the younger Michael with them.

"Now, do me a favor," Michael spoke, his voice a void of emotion. Sam and Dean glanced at each other. He spoke so much like an Angel, no longer like the cheeky teenager they had seen a few minutes before. "Tell us who sent you, although I have a clue who it is, and I'll let you live."

"Like hell," the vampire spat.

Michael scoffed and threw the Colt towards Dean. He pulled out a lighter and began to flick it. "Well, this is disappointing," he muttered and walked up to him. His hand touched the top of his head and the vampire let out a scream. Bella winched slightly but didn't do anything. Adam wrapped an arm around his wife, rubbing her shoulder to which Edward shot him a glare. The vampire's screams increased in volume and Adam, not wanting Bella to exposed to anymore, lead her outside. Michael stopped and waited. "A name."

"Sorry," the vampire growled before spitting at the boy.

"Michael!" Dean and Sam yelled. They knew full-well what vampire venom did to a person. Adam and Bella stopped at the door and turned around. The venom didn't even burn the angelic boy, it seemed sizzled and died. With a wipe of his face, he flung the venom back at the vampire, hitting it right in its eye. The vampire gave a hiss.

"Still not going to talk?"

"..."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Michael asked, moving his hand in a manner Castiel and Dean knew too well. When Sam had been possessed by Lucifer and snapped Bobby's neck. The vampire's neck snapped and he hissed. "Try a little louder."

"I don't know her name! I just know she has red hair! We were never allowed to see her!" the vampire hissed out. Michael grabbed the vampire's chin and smiled softly.

"Thanks, and by the way, her name is Victoria." With a snap of his fingers, the vampire bursted into flames. Turning to Edward and the other men, he spoke, "Open the windows. That smell is annoying."

* * *

Gabrielle leaned her head on Emil's shoulder. She could feel the malice in her brother's emotions. He was out for revenge and she felt sorry for him. But then again, if anything had happened to Emil, who would have done the same. Not just as a lover, but as friend and guardian as well.

"Gabrielle," she looked up and smiled towars Emil, who gave her a curious puppy look. She giggled and leaned in, landing a soft kiss on his nose. He melted instantly and rested her head on his chest, rocking her back and forth, "It isn't just Michael you're worried about."

She bit her lip, remembering the scream that tore from her throat before they had been taken to the past. She remembered the evil look in those hazel-green eyes and the smile on his face. "You're mine, Gabby. I couldn't have your uncle or your mommy, but I will have you."

_Over my cold, lifeless corpse you will, Lucifer_, she thought and buried her face into Emil's neck.


	8. Black Star

**Chapter Seven: **Black Star

The night sky was as dark as ebony, the only lights being the stars. From her spot at the window, her dark blue laptop resting on her legs, her hair in a messy bun, Gabrielle thought of the night her life became a living hell.

It had been the night of her ninth birthday. She woken up, expecting to hear her uncle Dean singing way off key, wishing her a happy birthday, but heard a loud demonic growl instead. The foul stench of dog breath alerted her senses but she knew that it wasn't a normal dog. Opening her eyes, the girl had been met with the demonic red eyes of a hell hound.

The beast hasn't attacked her but it had scared her a bit.

A creak brought her out of her musing. Grabbing the angel blade she kept with her at all time, she did a quick inspection of her room. Nothing, anywhere. She sighed and turned around, felt a scream rise in her throat only for it be muffled by the hand that clamped around her mouth.

"Don't be afraid," he spoke gently, his green eyes taunting. "I won't harm you."

She knew it was a lie. After all the shit he put her through, she expected him to just leave her be? He removed his hand and smiled softly. "Gabby," he tsked, wiggling his finger like a wind-shield wiper. "Long time no spoon." Then he opened his arms. "Come give you Uncle Sammy a big hug."

She felt like throwing up in her mouth. "You're not my uncle. My uncle was out last I saw him and he wasn't dressed up in some white suit dressed like he was going to a gala." she snipped, her eyes aflame. He just grinned.

"Smart one," he commented and took a glance around the room before snapping his fingers. The room transformed into a five star lounge, with him sitting in a chair and her sitting across from him. "I knew there was a reason why you were my second vessel."

"Keep dreaming Luce," she snipped. "The only time you're getting this ass is when your humble abode freezes over and you're singing hymns to God. Which I don't think is gonna happen any time soon-past, present or future."

"See, you're just as stubborn as your family," he arose and walked over to her, caressing her cheek before grabbing her chin. "Does your little angel know I've claimed you? Since the day you were six months old and your precious mommy had my _mate_ ripped, torn apart and burned? Do you know what it's like to feel it? It's like having half you put through a shredder, then placed back together only to feel like an anvil is being dropped on you until all you can feel is the birds picking away at your brain, driving insane every moment, every second of every day," he hissed, digging his nails into her skin. She didn't even flinch.

Instead she spat in his face. He wiped it away and slapped her. But then his face went from angry to regret, "I'm sorry Gabby, you just made me angry."

"Stop calling me that," she demanded, her voice quivering.

"Why? Because your uncle Sammy called you that? Before he died? Oh wait, he doesn't know that yet. He doesn't know that everyone in your parental gene pool is dead or that your sweet mommy went insane from watching her husband tortured and ripped away by the very vampire she felt years before? Or that your brother is having second thoughts on saving you? Maybe-we can stop it now. Just say yes, Gabbers. Say that one word that will change everything. Let me in and your family lives."

She suddenly felt sick, beyond sick. He cupped her cheek. "You can't keep running, Gabby. You'll say yes, just like your Uncle did and your Daddy. However, unlike last time, things will end right. Til then my little black star."

Once he was gone and she found herself back in her room, she allowed herself to vomit.


	9. Just Say Yes

**Chapter Eight: **Just Say Yes

Victoria stared up at the sky, her black eyes matching the blanket of darkness yet there were no bright lights in her own eyes. A flutter of wings made her turn to the dark toned woman staring at her, her own eyes black. Thought she appeared human, her scent was something far more terrifying.

An angel. And to make it all worse, an Archangel at that.

"Raphael," the redhead spoke, her child-like voice filled with insanity. "How may I help you?"

"Your future had changed. You shall not die tonight." Raphael spoke, voice icy.

"So it begins?"

"Yes it does."

* * *

The demons attacked an hour after Lucifer left, when Sam, Dean and Adam returned to the house. The first thing Adam did was run to his wife, sending her into a demon-protected room with his [younger version] son. As Gabrielle and her brother rushed towards the fight, a vampire busted through the window. Michael pivoted, Colt in hand, and shot. The bullet hit its mark, right between the eyes. Gabrielle turned and grabbed the vampire that came after her. With a snap of his arm, as if it were a tooth-pick, she murmured a chant and the vampire turned to ash at the touch of her hand.

As the siblings continued their run, an angel blade flew towards Michael, hitting the seventeen year old in the side. He screamed in pain and fell. Gabrielle raced to get him when a voice stopped her.

"Touch him and your mother dies," she froze. Turning, she was met with the female vessel of Raphael. Wrapped in her arms was her mother, barely awake. The eleven year old reeled back. She knew Raphael was heartless but the sudden though her never being born was both a blessing and a curse. If she were born, would her family be safe? Would Lucifer have not escaped the cage? Or would he forever antagonize her uncle until he finally gave in and agreed to become his vessel? And what of her brother?

She stole a glance at her brother. He had pulled the knife from his side and was trying to heal the wound. "Michael," she called to him. "You alright?"

"Freaking peachy," he snarled, sarcasm deep in his tone. She smiled. He was alright. A tsking sound made her still again. Why was he messing with her? Lucifer came out of the shadows, dressed in his suit, grinning through her uncle's features. Michael growled deep in throat. "You scheming bastard! This was all your doing?"

"Uh, yeah." Lucifer smirked. "I mean, Mikey, you'd have done the same if I hadn't have killed your little girlfriend."

From her spot in Raphael's arms, Bella watched as her son's posture changed dramatically. His eyes were a mercury color, his features much older and his body language screamed that he was set on killing someone. The boy had Lucifer pinned to the ground in a second, pummeling his face in.

Lucifer just laughed. "Oh Mikey, come on. So I offed your girl. You did the same to me. Or, you would have." Michael slammed a right hook into his face before continuing to beat his face in. Growing bored, Lucifer throw the boy across the room, into the living room. The seventeen year old was up and throwing various furniture at him with his power. With a wave of his hand, the Devil made sure not to hit either Bella or Gabrielle.

He may be a Fallen but he still had a moral code: never hurt a pregnant woman or a child (okay, so don't kill the woman whose carrying his second vessel and said vessel's current eleven year old self.)

With a snap of his fingers, the mercury eyed boy was set in a fiery ring of holy water. Lucifer grinned. "Now that he's out of way," he began and a chair hit him in the back of the head. He stole a glance at the angry teenage boy. "Oh stop being a big baby. You're just as bad as your namesake."

"I'd say 'Go to Hell' but - you live there."

"Cocky little bastard." Lucifer turned back to Gabrielle. "So, as I was saying earlier, Gabby, just say yes. I won't have any of your family offed. Well, I make no promises for your Mommy Dearest over there once she's given birth to you. You know how my mate is set on killing her for what happened to James."

"Oh I think I'm gonna be sick," Bella commented. "Victoria is your mate?"

"Bingo."

Bella turned her head, slightly green in the face. The door opened and Dean and Adam rushed in. "Bells!" Dean called. Lucifer waved his hand and the two were thrown against a wall, held but invisible strings.

"So Gabby," Lucifer turned back to his second vessel. The eleven year old looked lost in thought. "Will you say yes?"

Gabrielle looked at her older brother. His blue eyes met her hazel ones. He shook his head. "Don't Gabrielle. Do you understand me kiddo, don't you dare. We're gonna find a way to stop all of this from happening, understand? We won't loose them."

"We already have," the younger countered. "You lost the love of your life, Michael. We lost our family, both to death and insanity. I can't loose you know, in this timeline or any other."

"Gabrielle!" he warned. "Don't you dare."

Gabrielle turned to Lucifer. "Will they be alive? Will you keep my mother alive? Will you keep _her _alive?" she asked. He nodded, unsure. She frowned. "Will you? If you don't, no deal. Do you understand me? You don't lay a damn on me until I have your word."

"Alright, alright!" Lucifer growled. "Your family lives, your brother's girlfriend lives and a bonus, your angel-boy gets to keep you for a few more years until I come a calling. Got it?" he asked. Gabrielle turned to her brother, then her mother, her father and uncle and back to Michael. She smirled weakly.

"We're each other's Achilles's heel. One of us gets hit, the others goes down with them. When the time comes, promise me you'll end me first. Okay?" she whispers. "Promise?"

"When we cross paths," Michael spoke, his voice dark and threatening. "I'm going to kill you."

"I can't wait." she smiled. She turned to Lucifer. "Let them go and take me to Emil."

Snapping his fingers, Raphael let got of her mother and Dean and Adam fell to the ground and Michael was freed. The four watched as the two angels and the young girl disappeared.

Opening her eyes, Gabrielle found herself looking into her angel's evergreen with gold specked eyes. "Gabrielle?" he whispered in confusion. "What's..." he was silenced by the touch of her finger against his lips. Her hazel eyes were warm and she felt like crying.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "And know that when we meet again, we'll be enemies and I won't be me. But I'll be there, watching you. Just know that I'll always love you. And remember this," she pressed her lips against his in a deep, passionate kiss. His hands grabbed her hips, pulling her close. This was their first and last kiss. Pulling away, she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I love you Emil."

"I love you too."

Then she was gone.

* * *

The flutter of wings made the redhead turn. Victoria growled deep in her throat at the eleven year old child standing in front of her with a Raphael and a brunette man. The kid smelt like Bella. She even had the same facial structure and eyes, given they were a lighter shade.

"Hush Victoria," the brunette man said. "Gabrielle will be my newest vessel."

Her hiss stopped then. Gabrielle turned to the man impersonating her uncle and snapped her fingers. His body exposed and a few moments later, Lucifer returned, blonde, blue eyed and dressed the way he had been before her uncle accepted his fate years ago and when he decided to torment him after a year of being out of the cage.

"Good trick."

"I got tired of you playing me." she commented. He held out his hand and with a dark look in her eyes, she reached out to take it. "My brother will kill you, you know."

"And you," he retorted and their skin made contact. Her body suddenly jerked and spasmed before she fell to the ground.

* * *

Adam held his wife close to him. She was quiet, deadly quiet. Across from him, Michael- both Future and current, were watching the sky with sudden interest.

"So, she just let him take her?" Sam asked.

"She agreed," Future Michael growled out. He stepped away from the window. The Cullens watched him, mainly Edward, who looked like he wanted to rip the boy apart. Turning to the vampire, he flicked him off without a care before turning to his family. "And we're gonna kill her."

"Michael," Sam began.

"Don't Uncle Sam, alright!" he turned to the green eyed man. "Because you and Uncle Dean failed to do your mission, the world literally went to hell! I mean look what happened, demons, freaking Purgatory and let's not forget the Leviathans! All of this happened in the span of two years! I was fucking one, obvious to what was going on in the world. Confused as to why there was a voice in my head by the time I was five, wondering why I yelled at my own father, telling him that he wasn't my father by the time I was nine. Then, at fourteen, I find out I'm not the hybrid everyone thought I was. I _am_ the archangel Michael! Adam, yes biologically, is my father but so is God. My mother went insane because that fucker," he paused and pointed to Edward, "_Ripped _my father apart right in front of her. You, Dean and Bobby, you guys were killed off by Hell-hounds and to make it worse, Lucifer possessed your body to guilt trip my little sister in saying yes. Which she has! So don't piss me off any more than I already am, do you understand me, Winchester? I will obliterate you."

Dean and Sam shared a look before Sam raised his hands in surrender. "So we kill her."

"How?" Emmett asked.

"The Apocalypse has to start again." Michael sighed. "But first, I must erase your memories. Until the time comes," he smiled and snapped his fingers. Time stopped then and he walked over, kissing his mother's cheek as tears feel from his eyes. He hugged his father and smiled warmly. "I am honored to be your son. And if we survive this, I wanna start again. Goodbye, mom and dad."

He snapped his fingers again, taking with him the memories of this encounter, leaving behind false ones.

* * *

Aro coughed in pain from his spot on his throne before he was thrown across the room and into a wall. Joined by Caius and Marcus, the red-eyed vampire watched as the person took his seat on the throne. A child-like giggle escaped warm pink lips before a hand ran through deep brown locks.

"Who are you?" Alec asked, helping his former kings to their feet. The redhead behind the throne hissed and was stopped by the delicate hand pressed against her abdomen. A sly smile graced an angelic face and hazel eyes were alight with amusement.

"Be gentle with them, Victoria darling," the young feminine tone echoed throughout the throne room. "These are our allies."

"Hmm," the dark toned woman opposite Victoria reasoned. "For now."

A frown marred the girl's face. "Problem, little brother?"

The woman shook her head and bowed. "Of course not, my liege."

The girl nodded and arose from the throne. Aro watched as her wavy brown hair hit her shoulders and her outfit, a black lacy dress with thin straps thst hit her milky knees, showed off how in control she was. Her posture held one of power for a child of young age. She looked no older than fourteen but he knew she was younger, she smelt it, but at the same time, she felt like she was younger than the planet itself and held a Heavenly aura that had been corrupt.

Her hazel eyes danced with mischief. "To answer your question, I am the Morning Star, the Light Bearer."

"Who?" Jane sneered.

The girl giggled. "My vessel is called Gabrielle but you may call me by another name."

"Which would be?" Caius demanded. The girl snapped her fingers and he screamed in pain as something tore away at him. With a soft whistle a mangled Caius await the answer along with everyone else. Another smile graced her lips.

"Lucifer," she answered. "My name is Lucifer."


End file.
